Ян Цин
, Langzi (Скиталец/ Повеса), Ensei, Shinshin-san |voicea = Окамото Нобухико |illus = Shimaudon |class = Assassin |atk = 1,443/8,661 |hp = 1,862/11,637 |gatk = 10,487 |ghp = 14,110 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QQQAB |mlevel = 80 |id = 159 |attribute = Человек |qhits = 3 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 49.5% |starabsorption = 100 |stargeneration = 25.6% |npchargeatk = 0.71% |npchargedef = 4% |growthc = Полу Обратная S |traits = Возлюбленный Брюнхильды, Гуманоид, Мужчина, Слуга, Уязвим к Энума Элиш |gender = m |alignment = Хаотическое・Злое }} Активные навыки Первый Навык= |-| Второй Навык= - Доппельгангер B+= }} |-| Третий Навык= Пассивные навыки Благородный фантазм Ранг A= Урон + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1600% |l3 = 1800% |l4 = 1900% |l5 = 2000% |chargeeffect = Крит. Урон - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Видео= Вознесение |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |8}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Улучшение навыков |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |16}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |45}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Уровень связи (Bond) Характеристики Биография Факты *After clearing Chapter 12 of Shinjuku Main Quest, his true name and NP will be revealed to the player. **Assassin of Shinjuku is his alias before clearing the quest. *He has the highest HP values out of all 4 Assassins along with Mochizuki Chiyome. *He shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Tristan, Attila the San(ta) and Mochizuki Chiyome. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Jack the Ripper, Mysterious Heroine X and Okita Sōji (Alter). *He shares the exact HP values at maximum with Oda Nobunaga. *His Noble Phantasm reads "Shi Mian Mai Fu - Wu Ying Zuo Wei" in Chinese. *His back has a one-word tattoo "義". Romaji : "Gi". This refers to his loyalty towards his master, Lu Junyi (Rank 2 of the 36 Heavenly Spirits, the Strength Star) a.k.a Jade Qilin. Изображения Saint Graphs= AssassinQuingStage1.png|Стадия 1 AssassinQuingStage2.png|Стадия 2 AssassinQuingStage3.png|Стадия 3 AssassinQuingStage4.png|Стадия 4 QuingStageaf.png|День Дурака |-| Иконки= ShinjukuAssassinIcon.png|Стадия 1 YanQingStage2Icon.png|Стадия 2 YanQingStage3Icon.png|Стадия 3 YanQingFinalIcon.png|Стадия 4 |-| Спрайты= YanQingSprite1.png|Спрайт 1 YanQingSprite2.png|Спрайт 2 YanQingSprite3.png|Спрайт 3 S159 card servant 1.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 1) S159 card servant 2.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 2) S159 card servant 3.png|Командная Карта (Стадия 3) |-| Эмоции= Yan Qing 1.png|Стадия 1 Yan Qing 2.png|Стадия 2 Yan_Qing_3.png|Стадия 3 |-| Эссенции= FullCE0654.png|Chaldea Beach Volleyball CE765.png|Detective Edmond ~Foreign Nation Infiltration Arc~ (Bottom Left) CE771.png|You, After the Rain CE840.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit |-| Другое= YanQinIllust01.jpg|Иллюстрация от Shimaudon